A Story of Noodles
by Kisa2012
Summary: A story from the world of Naruto, when the youth of Konoha were still very young. This story takes place soon after the Uchiha clan were annihilated. It's lunchtime at the academy and Naruto is heading home for lunch...


**So this was a story I had been working on since last year and I only just finished it this month **

**Please enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>A story from the world of Naruto, when the youth of Konoha were still very young. This story takes place soon after the Uchiha clan were annihilated. It's lunchtime at the academy and Naruto is heading home for lunch...<em>

"Yum! Instant ramen!" Naruto thought to himself as he headed home, his stomach growling in anticipation. As he walked, imagining steaming hot bowls of noodles, he noticed someone sitting on the roof of the old pharmacy that closed down.

"Hmm..." Naruto stopped to see if he could get a better look. "_What if it's an enemy ninja!_" He thought to himself. "_If I catch him maybe they'll make me Hokage! But wait, what if he catches me! Iruka sensei will kill me!_"

He stood there debating, but his curiosity won out and he decided to investigate. As he climbed up the fire escape at the back of the building he began to hear sniffling noises.

"_Is someone crying?_"

When he reached the roof, he hid behind a crate to make sure he wasn't seen, in case it really was an enemy ninja. Slowly he peeked from behind the crate, so that he could see the person. What he saw was a young boy, around his own age, with short black hair, sitting by himself, crying.

Naruto felt like he knew him, but he couldn't remember. Then it struck him.

"_Wait a minute...! That's thjat Sasuke kid! The one from the Uchiha clan!_" Naruto began to remember the story he overheard Kiba and Shino talking about. How the entire clan was killed, by another member of the clan. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. How Sasuke was the only one who survived.

Naruto looked over again at Sasuke, who was still crying. Looking at his crying face, gave him the urge to try and make him feel better.

"_I wonder what I can do..._" Naruto sat there thinking. "_Hmm... wait... I know exactly what to do!_"

He took one more look at Sasuke, before he left to put his plan into action, a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"...Haruna, Sakura?"

"Here"

"Hyuga, Hinata?"

"..He-here..."

"Please speak up, Inuzuka, Kiba?"

"S'up?"

"*SIGH* Nara, Shikamaru?"

"Here. *YAWN*"

"Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Here."

"Uzumaki, Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka sensei demanded, looking around.

"He was here before," Ino said, putting her hand up.

"Yeah," Choji added. "*MUNCH-MUNCH*, I think I saw him *MUNCH* sneaking out the window at the end of the hall."

"*MUMBLE* He's in so much trouble.*MUMBLE* Thank you Choji, but please don't eat in class."

"Aww!*MUNCH*"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"One bowl of your famous tankotsu ramen please."

"Heh, no problem, but shouldn't you be in school, Naruto?"

"Weeell..." Naruto said, scratching his head. "I decided to take an... early lunch."

"Ha, ha ha! Okay then, here you go," Teuchi said, placing the steaming hot bowl on the counter.

"*DROOL* Oh wait! Can I get this to go?"

"Huh? Yeah, but aren't you gonna stay here and eat it?"

"No," Naruto responded. "This isn't for me."

"Really? Well that's a surprise." He said, as he poured the noodles into a takeout container. "Here you go."

"Thanks Ojii-san!" Naruto shouted as he ran off with the container of noodles.

"Don't call me that!" Teuchi yelled after him, but he was too far away to hear him. "Damn kid, so full of energy.*SIGH*"

* * *

><p>"I think I'll leave it here," Naruto said, as he placed the noodles in the middle of the roof. "Oh, I'm missing the chopsticks."<p>

As he put the chopsticks next to the container, he head climbing noises. Someone was coming up the fire escape.

Naruto quickly dived behind a crate, just before the top of Sasuke's head became visible.

Slowly, Sasuke climbed up from the fire escape onto the roof. He looked around, and his eyes caught sight of the ramen container. He began to approach it.

"_Good,_" Naruto thought to himself. "_I hope he likes ramen..._"

Picking up the container, Sasuke began to examine it. Seeing his name on it, he pulled off the lid and, looking inside, a look of shock came over his face. Quickly he looked around to see if anyone else was on the roof. Not seeing anyone, he sat down. Pulling apart the chopsticks, he took a big sigh, and put some noodles in his mouth. As he chewed a little smile began to tug at his lips.

"_Wow..._" Naruto was awestruck. "_He's smiling! He must really like those noodles, heh_." Taking in Sasuke's smile one more time, Naruto left to go have his own bowl of ramen.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

"...Inuzuka, Kiba?"

"Over here."

"Nara, Shikamaru?"

"*S...I...G...H* Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"..."

"Huh? Is Sasuke sick?" Iruka asked the class.

Sakura put up her hand. "I don't think he came today sensei."

"Yeah," Ino said, shooting her arm in to the air. "It seemed like he was kind of out of it yesterday."

"Hmm, alright then. Thank you ladies."

"You're welcome sensei!", they both said in unison.

"*SIGH* Looks like Naruto left early again..."

"What are you gonna do sensei?" Shikamaru asked, stretching.

"Don't worry about it. I got something up my sleeve." Iruka answered, an evil little grin on his face. "Now let's finish the attendance."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Okay, I gotta know, Naruto. Who do you keep giving the ramen to?" Teuchi asked, as he made the just ordered bowl of noodles.

"Heh, it's a secret." Naruto answered mischievously.

"Really? Well then I guess this must be one special person. You've been buying noodles for the past three days, and today."

"Not exactly," Naruto responded. "It's more like... I really feel this person could use some cheering up."

"You think a bowl of ramen is the way to go about that?"

"Yeah, totally! There's nothing better!" answered Naruto, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're really one of a kind, you know that Naruto?" Teuchi said, laughing at the silly conclusion that Naruto had come up with. "Okay then, here's your noodles."

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he sprinted off to the old pharmacy, the container of ramen held above his head.

"*YAWN* I'm tired..." Naruto said, as he climbed up the fire escape to the roof of the old pharmacy.

When he reached the roof, he thought he head a rustling noise. He went over to check, but just as he headed toward the noise, he tripped and fell.

"OWW!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his now sprained wrist. "Oh shoot! I spilled some soup!"

"That's okay, but that wrist looks bad."

"Gahh!" Naruto whipped around to see who had spoken; standing right in front of him was Sasuke, holding his hand out to Naruto.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" stammered Naruto.

"I could ask you the same question." responded Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's good hand and pulling him to his feet, "Come."

Naruto followed Sasuke to the other side of the roof.

"Wait here a minute." Sasuke said to Naruto, pointing to a crate for him to sit on. Then he went through a floor door that was hidden under old boxes.

Naruto sat down placing the container of noodles beside him. Seconds later Sasuke came back up with a small box.

"Here, show me your wrist." Sasuke told Naruto, pulling out a roll of bandage from the small box.

Naruto did as he was told. Holding it out, he winced in pain as Sasuke began to wrap the bandage around his wrist.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" He asked Naruto.

"No, it's okay," answered Naruto, smiling a little. "Um where did you learn to do this?"

"To do what?"

"Wrap bandages and stuff."

"Oh..." Sasuke said, slightly taken aback. "Um, m-my mother taught me." His eyes began to water, and a second later he was crying.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Naruto said, panicked. "H-here, eat this!" he said, giving the container of ramen to Sasuke.

"*SNIFF* W-why?" asked Sasuke, tears still streaming down his face.

"Because you can't cry while you eat!"

"O-ok..."

Sasuke began to eat the noodles. Naruto just sat and watched as he ate them and as his tears dryed up. When he was finished, Naruto gave him a big grin.

Sasuke rubbed at his swollen eyes. "Why?" he asked Naruto.

"Why what?" responded Naruto, confused.

"Why have you been coming here, leaving me bowls of ramen?"

"Oh! Heh, because nothing makes you happier than a bowl of Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto answered happily.

Sasuke gave Naruto a bewildered look. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're hilarious!" Sasuke said, trying to catch his breath. "Here, let me finish wrapping that bandage."

"Hmph, why does everyone keep laughing at me?" Naruto said, pouting.

Chuckling, Sasuke took his hand and finished bandaging it.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"No," Sasuke said, "thank you Naruto!"

They sat there just looking up at the sky when a question came to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you find out about this place? I mean, it seems like you come here a lot."

"Oh, that's because when it was open the guy who ran this place got me to do deliveries for him sometimes." Sasuke answered. "Whenever he closed shop for the day, he would get me to put the extra crates and boxes up here."

"OK." Naruto said. "That's pretty cool."

"Not really." responded Sasuke. "He was really old, and he kept forgetting my name. Once he called me Sashimi!"

"Sashimi?" Naruto repeated. "Pbbt! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Come on! Stop laughing!" Sasuke said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ha-Sashimi-ha, ha!" Naruto kept laughing.

Getting slightly angry, Sasuke got up and started to walk away from Naruto.

"Aww, come on." Naruto said, getting up and following Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto as he approached.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto, tugging at Sasuke's shirt. "I just thought it was really funny."

Sasuke pulled his shirt out of Naruto's grip, and kept ignoring him.

"Hmm..." Naruto stood there, trying to figure out how to stop Sasuke from being mad at him. "_I know!_" he thought to himself.

"Hey Sasuke..." he said playfully. "I gotta know, are you... ticklish?"

Grabbing Sasuke's sides, Naruto began to tickle him.

"Gah, ha, ha!" Sasuke began to laugh really hard. "P-please stop!"

"No way," Naruto said, grinning evilly. "Not until you stop being angry."

"I'm n-not! Ha-I'm not m-mad anym-more, s-so please-ha, ha – stop!" sputtered Sasuke.

Naruto gave Sasuke one more tickle then let him go.

"*HAH* Don't EVER,*HAH* do that again!" Sasuke told Naruto, breathing hard.

"Well at least you're not mad anymore!"

"Yeah, well next time, don't _make_ me mad." said Sasuke, flicking Naruto with his finger.

"Ow!" said Naruto as he rubbed his nose.

"Heh! Oh hey wait, lunch is almost over, shouldn't we be heading back to the academy?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! You're right!" said Naruto. "If I'm late Iruka-sensei will kill me!"

"Iruka-sensei's gonna kill you anyways. You've been skipping his morning classes." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Wait... you mean he knows?" Naruto asked panicked. "When I came back in the afternoon, he never mentioned it!"

"He's probably got some kind of punishment for you."

"Now I don't want to go back..."

"Don't worry about it" Sasuke said, as he began to climb down the fire escape. "Let's hurry."

They walked together, to the academy. Just as they approached the gates Sasuke pulled Naruto back.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Sasuke said. "Everyone thinks I took the morning off sick. If I come back with you, I'm gonna get in trouble."

"Oh. That's okay then." said Naruto. "I'll see you in class."

Just as he went to keep walking, Sasuke pulled him back again.

"Huh! What now?" Naruto asked turning back towards him.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you, only if you want to of course, but if you would be coming back up to the old pharmacy roof, for lunch, from now on...?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yeah! Of course! I'll bring four bowls of noodles if you bring something sweet for after," Naruto answered happily.

"Heh, sure I'll bring a bunch of sweets."

"Good! So is there anything else?"

"Just one thing," Sasuke answered.

"What's that?"

"Thank you Naruto."

Sasuke took Naruto into a small bear hug, then quickly stepped back. Giving Naruto a big smile he ran off through the school gates just before the bell rang.

Naruto followed soon after. As he snuck into his desk at the back of the class, he was full of happy thoughts about how he now had a friend.

"Naruto! You're late!" Iruka barked at him, just as he reached his desk.

"Ah! Oh... um, I'm sorry Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, slightly taken by surprise. He didn't think that Iruka had noticed him coming in late.

"Just sit down and stay quiet."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Now class, today I have something planned. I hope you like pop quizzes... on Clone Jutsu!"

"*GROAN*

"Who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p>Next Day...<p>

"_I wonder what Sasuke's gonna bring..._" Naruto thought as he walked down the hall. "_I hope it's mochi..._*DROOL*"

As he went to open the window, he saw writing on it. Putting his hand on the window-sill he got a closer look.

"Nice try..?" Naruto said, repeating what was written. "What's that me- ?"

Suddenly, electricity shot through him from the window. Just as he fell over he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Who..?" Naruto managed to ask.

No one answered him. Then he blacked out.

"Unh..."

Naruto woke, confused. Looking around he saw that he was in a small classroom.

"How did I get here?" he said, getting up and looking around.

Walking over to the only desk in the room, he picked up a note that was on it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You are in detention. You are going to be held until you pass every quiz and test that was given during the classes you missed, on the subjects that were taught during the classes you missed.I will be coming after class to check your progress. Until then, my clone will be teaching you. Have fun._

_Iruka_

"What?" said Naruto. It had to be a joke. There was no way that Iruka would actually keep him there, right?

Naruto spun around when he heard a noise coming from the only door. Iruka walked in with a pile of papers.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran over to him. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Iruka looked at Naruto. "First thing, I am only a clone. Second thing, this is not a joke." He gave Naruto the pile of papers. "You should get to work."

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later...<p>

Naruto almost passed out when he got home. He was extremely tired and his brain hurt. What he would give to have some Ichiraku ramen right then.

"_That reminds me..._" thought Naruto. "_Wasn't there something I was supposed to do?_"

He tried to think, but found nothing. "_Oh well._" he thought. "_It couldn't have been that important if I don't remember._"

With that decision, he slowly nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

"I hope you all had a good spring break." said Iruka, after taking the attendance. "Now who wants to show me how much they've been practicing their clone Jutsu?" He looked around the class. "How about you Naruto?"

"_Yeah right_" thought Naruto. "_Even after making me stay in detention all spring week, didn't make me any better at it... although..._" He stood up.

"Of course, Iruka-sensei!" he walked in front of Iruka's desk. "I hope you like it."

Bringing his hands together, he chanted something under his breath, and there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto wasn't there. Instead there was a beautiful, almost naked girl standing there.

Giggling, she smiled and said, "Is this okay, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka covered his face to try and stop the massive nosebleed he had gotten. When he got it under control, he began to yell.

"You are in so much trouble Naruto! Change back right now!"

Going back to normal, Naruto started to laugh.

"You should've seen your face, sensei!" he said.

"Just go sit down" said Iruka. "Class, I'll be right back." he walked out of the room.

"Heh," Naruto went back to his seat.

"Naruto, why do you have to be so immature?" asked Sakura.

"Aw, leave him be," said Kiba. "The look on sensei's face was hilarious."

"Yeah," Choji added. "*MUNCH*It's good to start the *MUNCH* day with a laugh*MUNCH*."

"Exactly." said Naruto.

"I agree with Sakura." someone said. They all turned around to see Sasuke.

"_Wait... Don't I know this guy?_" thought Naruto. He couldn't quite remember.

"You agree with me Sasuke? I'm so happy!" said could almost see hearts floating around her.

"_Oh right. This is the guy Sakura's in love with_." Naruto looked him over. "_He's not that great..._"

"That was childish. Only an idiot would do that." Sasuke said.

"I totally ag-"

"What!" Naruto said, interrupting Sakura. "Who do you think you are?"

"Not an idiot," stated Sasuke. "You, on the other hand, are."

"Take that back, jerk!" Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"Why? Am I not allowed to state the truth?"

"That's it!" Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice rang throughout the classroom.

Naruto looked at the doorway to see Iruka.

"Naruto, let go of Sasuke!" Naruto did as he was told. "Go stand in the hallway."

Grumbling as he walked, Naruto left the classroom.

A few minutes later, Iruka came out to talk to him.

"For your behaviour earlier and almost starting a fight, I'm giving you detention after school for the next week." said Iruka.

"But-!" started Naruto.

"No buts, you have detention and that's that." Iruka said. "Now, you can stay out here till the end of class." Iruka walked back into the class room.

"_I can't believe this!_" Naruto thought angrily. "_It's all that Sasuke kid's fault! Why was he being such a jerk? I refuse to be beat by him. I'll show everyone and Sakura how much better I am than him!_"

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Sasuke," Ino whispered.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...Why did you egg Naruto on like that?"

Sasuke didn't say anything right away. "Because," he whispered, "Naruto is an irresponsible childish idiot, who can't bother to remember and keep promises." "_Or remember __who__ he made promises to..._" he thought bitterly.

"I see," Ino went back to taking notes.

Sasuke looked at the door, knowing that Naruto was still standing in the hallway.

"_I hope I never have to deal with him again..._"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>So, yea I know the ending was kinda lamerushed but I just didn't have the time to come up with something better :P**

**What you guy's think? Do tell me :D**

**Also the whole idea was that Naruto forgot about the whole thing with Sasuke because of the whole forced detention thing **


End file.
